


will you ever make sense to me

by LarryAfterDark, nicolegracex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, Dark Harry, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, M/M, Making Out, Mysterious Harry, Rich Harry, Rich Louis, Road Trips, Smart Harry, Spooning, That Hot Friend Luke, We All Know Him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryAfterDark/pseuds/LarryAfterDark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolegracex/pseuds/nicolegracex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Louis' dad forces him to marry his close friend's daughter, Catherine, and takes The Tomlinson family on a road trip with them, so Louis can meet her. But Catherine has a brother, who is really annoying, mysterious and cute. Normally, Louis would stay away from him but all Harry's secrets just won't let him go so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	will you ever make sense to me

**Author's Note:**

> hope you'll like it. it's my first work, so let me know what you think xx

Louis wanted to run away. His dad was telling him about that Catherine girl again, he should really get used to it, but right now, it was just getting ridiculous.

“Louis, you know that we should spend some time together as a family!” Jack exclaimed, standing up from his seat. Louis seriously wanted to flip that dining table over, not caring about what his mom was going to say about it, but he had to calm down.

“You should have said that to yourself 15 years ago, when you left your wife and your two children and never came back.” Louis spat out.

“Louis!” Jay said quietly. She knew Louis was right. they might have been a family 15 years ago, but absolutely not now.

They needed him when little Lottie was crying because she wanted to eat, and 9 years old Louis was the only man in the house helping his mom. She was working every day at that damn shop, accepting every job offer she got because she needed to put food on the table. She still managed to get Louis to go to school, but he could barely learn a thing because he always had to babysit Lottie while pregnant Jay was at work. Then Jack just pops up out of nowhere, thinking that Louis could forget everything that he had done.

“I'm telling you, I'm not going on that fucking road trip with that damn girl I don't even know. Don't expect me tomorrow,” with that, Louis pushed back his own chair and stood up, going outside for a cigarette.

As he stood outside on the patio, inhaling the smoke from his cigarette, He decided that the best way to forget about this was a party.

_“Sorry about that, mom, I'm going to Luke's. Love you.”_

He sent this message to his mother. Jay was his everything, but right now all he wanted to do was leave Jake's house, knowing that Joannah will take the girls and leave as well.

He will never forget everything that they’ve been though after the divorce. It was all Jack’s fault.

Louis was so deep in thought, that he hadn’t noticed that he was already standing at Luke’s front door, knocking. 

 “Hey, mate, I knew you were going to come,” Luke smiled, letting Louis come in. “Again?”

Tomlinson nodded, going upstairs to his friend’s room. Luke was his best mate and he knew everything about him. Thanks to his family, who had been supporting Jay and Louis all this time, he doesn't know what they would have done without them.

“Hey Louis, glad to see you,” Luke’s mother – Sam – hugged him, kissing his cheek.

“Hello Sam, love your outfit today. Looks amazing on you. Yellow is absolutely your color,” Louis smiled.

“Tell Jay that her cake was perfect. It’s not like I won’t see her today, I just wanted to tease you a little.”

“Heeey!”

“Anyway, bye, boys, love you,” waved Sam, and Luke rolled his eyes.

“Love you too, Sam.” Louis winked. 

“Can you two stop this, I’m going to throw up, it’s like you are flirting with each other!” finally Luke said with a disgusted look on his face.

“Don’t be stupid, Lukey,” Sam laughed, and kissed her son’s cheek, leaving the house.

“If I didn’t know you are gay, you wouldn’t be here,” Luke laughed.

They came into his room and Louis laid down on Luke’s bed.

“Mate, what about that party? Stan’s hosting,” Louis suggested.

“Why not, good idea, I guess.”

“Then, why are you still in your panda pajamas? I don’t think that girl you fancy would like it. But it’s a yes from me, you look cute,” Louis teased, prompting Luke to throw a pillow at him.

“Shut it, Tomlinson.

 ***

“Where’s that girl, you’ve been talking your ass off about?" Louis looked around with a shot of tequila in his hand. They were already at Stan’s and Louis forgot all about Jack and his stupid idea, even though he still had to talk about it with his mother but right now, he didn’t give a fuck about him.

“She should be here soon, you’ll like her,” Luke smiled, still dancing.

***

“She’s here, oh my god, Louis, I don’t know what to do, oh for fuck’s sake, I should have came in my pajamas ‘cause you said I looked cute. You're always right. Hey guess what? I’m gay and you’re my boyfriend, Louis.”

Luke was pretty drunk and Louis liked this. He was really funny with his nervous voice.

“It’s alright Lukey, c’mon, introduce me to her."

“Alright, but if anything happens to me, tell my mommy, I loved her. No, don’t do it. Don’t want to look at you from heaven while you are flirting with my mom,” Luke cried.

“Who said you are going to heaven, you belong in hell.”

“No, mate, if I’m going to hell, you are going with me, you can’t get rid of me,” Luke spilled his drink at some girl who was enjoying her marijuana. Poor girl. “For fuck’s sake, Louis, I’m going to kiss you.”

“Oh my god, why you gotta be so dramatic?”

“Hey Luke... and his strong friend!” A blonde smiled, coming closer.

”Hey, Gemma, nice to see you too,” Luke hiccupped and they both smiled.

“I’m Louis, by the way and you are that girl, I guess?”

“That girl? Luke talks about me with his friends?” Gemma asked, aiding Louis with holding Luke upright.

“A lot, he thinks you’re cute, but you didn't hear it from me,” Louis winked and Luke looked at him.

“I’m actually standing here, you know. Oh for fuck’s sake, Louis, first my mother, then Gemma, can you stop your gay charm or share some with me?” Gemma laughed, watching Louis roll his eyes.

“Okay, stop talking and go dance with the girl. Gemma, hes asking you to.”

***

The night came to an end and Louis had to go home, he still nended to talk to his mom.

After he made sure that Luke and Gemma were safe, he went straight home and up the stairs to his room, hoping that no one was going to wake him up. 


End file.
